


Needling

by DomVirge (RonniRotten)



Series: Smut Sides [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cock Piercing, Dom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Ear Piercings, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Pain Kink, Piercings, Praise Kink, Sub Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tongue Piercings, add in a side of buff hairy Virge too, do not copy to other sites, give me chubby Dukey or give me death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/DomVirge
Summary: Virgil and Remus are heavily pierced boyfriends, and they're sensitive where they can put their body jewelry, which makes for some fun teasing. So fun in fact, that Remus doesn't need to remove his shirt for Virgil to torment him.18+ only
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Smut Sides [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337461
Comments: 5
Kudos: 172





	Needling

Teeth. There were always teeth when Remus wanted to make him squirm. Remus just loved to graze his teeth between the spider bites or tug on his labret piercing. Who could blame him? The soft growls that rumbled in Virgil's chest made him shiver. 

Of course Virgil could retaliate by nibbling on his dolphin bites, and did, but that wasn't his favorite revenge. Oh no, as soon as he could manage, Virgil would slip his tongue into that filthy mouth and tease every inch of it, making sure Remus could feel the metal ball on his tongue. And he would tease Remus' own tongue piercing with the tip of his own, just to make him whine. 

This was just one of those days.

"Hah, frisky today, aren't you?" Virgil said as he broke the messy kiss and pinned Remus to the couch. Remus grinned impishly and ran a hand down Virgil's cheek to his collarbone, where he found yet another piercing to drag his nail around and over, making Virgil shiver and sigh contentedly.

"You're a goddamn wolf! Can you blame me?" Remus giggled, "I get hot for a guy who can break my fat ass over his knee like it was nothing and then fuck me til I can't walk!" 

"You know, if I break you, I can't play with you, pup," Virgil purred and captured his hands, "so be a good boy and behave."

"Scare Bear, you know me!" Remus laughed and lurched forward to drag his tongue over the shell of Virgil's ear, adorned with a barbell and three small hoops. 

"You want me? You gotta work for it!" 

"Do I?" Virgil hummed darkly and pushed Remus down again, "I don't like to work hard, especially when you're so hard already." He took his free hand and palmed Remus through his pants, earning a hiss from his boyfriend. 

"Aw, it only takes a few kisses to get you this riled up? You're as cute as a rabid raccoon on crack," Virgil teased. He couldn't help it. The faint blush hiding under Remus' cheeks was just too adorable. 

"Nah! It takes kisses from a sexy beast with a sexy voice who knows where to tease me too!" Remus laughed and squirmed underneath him, "But from this angle I'd say you like it that way! Is Prince Albert in today?" 

"Maybe, but you just have to wait until I'm done here." Virgil shrugged and moved to tear Remus' flimsy tee from his body—Remus was definitely wearing one of his designated scrap shirts for the occasion, the sneaky bastard. 

"At least take off your shirt too! I wanna drool!" Remus demanded. Virgil sighed dramatically and slowly pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a set of piercings parallel with his hip bones. Forget about the frim bod and the trail of hair descending past his navel, Remus just wanted to see those hips and the jewelry adorning them. Virgil chose well.

"Ooh, and you're calling me frisky?" Remus teased at the sight of two arrow-shaped barbells pointing down towards Remus' second favorite treat. Virgil huffed and tossed his shirt aside. 

"Yeah I am. I'm not the one who started this. I'm just horny," Virgil jeered and ran his fingers up Remus' belly to his nipples, roughly rubbing them through his shirt instead of tearing it off, "And to think I was thinking about doing a little striptease for you!" 

"Oh fuck!" Remus whimpered and squirmed under him, "I ruined  _ that _ ?" Virgil purred wickedly in response rubbing circles around the rings that Remus decided to wear instead of the usual barbells. They always made his sensitive chest even more receptive to touch. 

"Were you expecting a little playtime, pup?" Virgil questioned and raised a pierced eyebrow at him while his fingers rolled over his chest in small circles.

"Wh—What do you mean?" Remus gasped, losing himself in the heat, stemming from his chest, that made his cock twitch.

"I don't feel the regular jewelry," Virge said and pinched both nipples, earning a sharp moan from Remus. 

"I bet you were hoping for me to get the chain to use as reins when I ride you like the handsome stallion you are," Virgil jeered in low, husky voice. For added effect, he tugged on Remus' chest, ripping more delightful sounds from his kiss-swollen lips. 

The moaning and whining that came with such simple touches were beyond compare. To think it used to worry Virgil to hear his boy like this. Remus was good at voicing his limits. 

"Tell me pretty boy, did you want me to get your chain? Or maybe your favorite collar," Virgil hummed softly and licked his lips at the man squirming beneath him and bucking up between Virgil's spread legs. Remus was going to lose his mind if he came without getting some relief on his throbbing cock. He could always find it later.

"I just wanted to wear these—oh fuck—chain maybe later!" Remus panted and rolled his hips. His underwear was drenched with precum and he knew he was not going to last much longer—but that wasn't a problem. 

"Later? Well that's alright. I don't mind teasing you with my hands now. I love watching you come apart for me," Virgil said, "You look so pretty, like a flamboyant cuttlefish." Remus escaped his grasp and covered his face with his hands.

"Don't you dare bring cute tentacle babies into this!" he groaned, "I'm so close!" Virgil let go with one hand and gently moved Remus' hands aside to cup his face. The poor mustachioed boy stared up at him with wide eyes. The way Virgil's hair framed his face and the loving twinkle in his eyes were far too gorgeous for Remus to process. 

"You're the cutest tentacle baby," Virgil cooed and twisted Remus' nipple roughly, "and I'll have fun playing with you until you can't handle any more." He tugged that nub and grinned at the cry that Remus let out. But Remus needed more.

"Can't handle?" he laughed airily and guided Virgil's hand from his cheek to his chest, "Mmm keep torturing my nips like that—fuck just like that—and you won't be able to handle me!" The coiling pressure in his abdomen was so tight it could burst any second, and with the way his hips were jerking, Virgil knew he was close.

"I'm handling you just fine, baby," Virgil purred and tugged sharply. Remus was going to die a very sexy death.

"Can I ruin your shirt now or do you want to cum like this?" Virgil asked as he idly pulled and twisted Remus' nipples. Remus groaned, prompting Virgil to tug harder and twist more—that pain was just too good and far too much for Remus to fight. 

He came in his shorts with a long groan, bucking wildly and thrashing his head back and forth. Virgil let go of his chest and waited for him to come down from his high.

"You okay?" the emo towering over him asked. Remus caught his breath and smiled up at him with hazy eyes. 

"Yeah. How about a Gatorade and you take a peek at the mess you made?" Remus suggested, "I want you to see the new rod in my cock, maybe even taste it." 

The flash of arousal in Virgil's eyes was all Remus needed to know that he was definitely not finished yet!

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a second chapter because I like piercings and dukexiety....


End file.
